The Harley and the Ivy
This is how The Harley and the Ivy goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Lois and Jimmy Lois Lane: I got a note from Mac. It said that he'll meet us at the Rooftop Gala. Jimmy Olsean: Didn't Perry send Kent Clarkson on that job? Lois Lane: He did, but Mac's gonna tell us how the Justice Syndicate let two villains slip them. suspicious Call me suspicious, but there's something not right about those Justice League replacements. I mean, one of them's called "Deathstorm". What kind of a hero name is that? Jimmy Olsen: And Mac said he was gonna know the truth of the Syndicate? Lois Lane: That's what he was gonna find out. Jimmy Olsen: You know, he does exaggerate about his resume. Lois Lane: Okay, that one is true. But I have faith in him. Once we're done, we'll go to the gala. Jimmy Olsean: And get our interview with Mac? Lois Lane: Yes. follows Lois we see Harley in the Botanical Gardens Poison Ivy: Are you sure that's what you saw? Harley Quinn: Sure, positive, and certain, Ivy. gets down from her plant Harley Quinn: The new Justice bozos just zapped the old Justice bozos clean away! Poison Ivy: But the news says that-- Harley Quinn: The news! You don't understand, Red. We here's the bad guys, but they're the worst guys. walks circles around her Harley Quinn: If Mistah J wasn't banged up in Arkham, he'd figure out how to get rid of those frauds. out the box Ah, Boxy. You's all I gots to remember Mistah J by. Poison Ivy: There, there, honey. You can stay for as long as you like. they hear something Killer Frost, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Mac arrive Captain Boomerang: I reckon she's in here. takes the lead others follow him they see Harley Captain Boomerang: Good day, Harley love. see vines Captain Boomerang: Flaming vines! It's chopping with them. cuts the vines groans and screams cuts more vines Poison Ivy: Get out! attacks the team cuts Ivy's plants helps out vine grabs Harley Harley Quinn: I'll protect you, Harl. protects Harley Harley Quinn: Ivy, wait! is dragged away turns to face them Poison Ivy: Prepare to face the might of Mother Nature! No one tries to uproot a friend of Poison Ivy's. Deadshot: Nice going, Boomerang. You got a real way with people, you know that. Mac Grimborn: Time for... Time Force! into the Gold Time Force Ranger clears the air Poison Ivy: Let's clear the air, shall we? gas appears Deadshot: Toxic gas. Everyone clear out. clears out gates close they battle Ivy gains more power Deadshot: Wait. Did our new friend just absorb that energy? Killer Frost: Yes, I've seen it happen. Last time he did it, he gained new powers. Captain Boomerang: New powers? Mac Grimborn: Chrono Sabers! his Chrono Sabers gains the power of super strength throws a heavy thing at Ivy time strikes Ivy gets up weakly attempt to strike when Catwoman stops them Catwoman: What is going on? Captain Boomerang: Well, we came here, then Sheila went all-- Catwoman: Save it. down and tends to Ivy Ivy, you okay? nods her head Catwoman: Harley, did any of these fools tell you why we're here? Mac Grimborn: To take her to the press. We'll expose those fake heroes. Harley Quinn: Wait. You believe me? Killer Frost: Yes, of course. We found out those fakers are actually called the Crime Syndicate. Grid and Deathstorm arrive Deathstorm: We've been looking for you, clown! skates around, but Grid gets her fly away Captain Boomerang: Well, ain't that just a dingo's dinner! chuckles looks at him and Deathstorm are flying with Harley Deathstorm: We got the witness, boss. is dropped with Ultraman Harley Quinn: You can't do this to me! I got proof that you zapped the Justice League! Ultraman: I think you'll find I have your proof, right here. out her phone Harley Quinn: gasps My phone! moves it from her Ultraman: All I want to know is that why I sent my friends to get you. Did you make any copies? Harley Quinn: Copies? No, of course not! Ultraman: That's good for us, and extremely bad for you. team arrives Captain Boomerang: Heads up, you drongo! knocks down Ultraman he rescues Harley turns to them Harley Quinn: How did you know? Poison Ivy: Mac's Badge. Catwoman: It led us to your location. Are you okay? Harley Quinn: Yes. smiles looks to Mac, Catwoman, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Rookie Harley Quinn: Thank you, Time Ranger, Catwoman, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang, and... the Rookie Whatever your name is. The Rookie: It's Rookie. Harley Quinn: That'd be a neato name! Deathstorm, and Grid appear freezes them Catwoman: Go! We'll hold them off! run off reluctantly follows Mac Grimborn: How are we gonna expose the Crime Syndicate? looks at something The Rookie: Wait! What about the Rooftop Gala? Harley Quinn: Great idea, Rookie! go to announce the Crime Syndicate's true colors at the Rooftop Gala arrive at the Gala does an announcement Harley Quinn: Ladies and gentlemen, attention! The Justice Syndicate aren't heroes at all! And I'll prove it! People of Metropolis, prepare to be astonished, appalled, and angered! on the screen